The (Almost) Crash to Start it All
by woodpeltmeow-meow cat
Summary: Light is bored, so he goes to the park... or tries to. a wild driver drives straight at him! what happened! read to find out. fluffy LightxL. alternate names used to an extent.


**The (almost) crash to start it all**

A/N: in this story I used Light's Japanese name and one of L's aliases to disconnect it from the original storyline. I hope that all you amazing people will enjoy! You may read the story now guys!

* * *

Raito was so bored! It was Saturday, so he had already done all his homework. Three years ago he might have started to read a book, but he had long since read every book in his house. Three times. He stared at his phone for a moment, then picked it up and texted his friend, Akio.

'Is it just me who is extremely bored?' –Raito

A couple seconds later Akio gave his response

'Dude, you're the only one who's finished his homework.' –Akio

Raito rolled his eyes.

'It's not my fault you're slow, but okay.' –Raito

'Why don't you go out?' –Akio

'By myself?' –Raito

'Why not? Maybe you'll finally meet miss prefect' –Akio

'Very funny. Laugh.' –Raito

'Just sayn' –Akio

Raito considered this and decided to go to the park. He pulled on a sweater and went downstairs.

"I'm going out now!" he yelled to his mom, who was cleaning upstairs.

"Be back before dinner!" came the answer.

He stepped out the door and started walking. Not much happened, because his neighborhood was almost as boring as his house. It was late fall, and there were leaves everywhere. There was also a slight frost. The sky was cloudy and grey.

As Raito crossed a street he saw something shiny and black, which also seemed to have electricity pulsing through it. He looked at it for a moment then determining that it was not electricity, he picked it up. He examined the strange object, which seemed to be a gem of some sort. Just then he heard a strange sound.

It was someone yelling excitedly. He didn't see where it was coming from, so he went back to examining the gem in his hand.

"LOOK OUT!"

Raito was pushed to the ground by someone.

"Get off me!" he yelled at his attacker. Somewhat surprisingly, they did.

Raito got up and looked at this person. He was wearing a white shirt and light blue jeans. His eyes were dark, the same color as his hair, which was wild and looked as though it hadn't been brushed in a week. There were lines under his eyes as though he hadn't slept for days.

Then Raito noticed that there was a car speeding away from them.

"Did you… save me?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes. I did indeed save you from that speeding car." Said the man.

"Thanks… my name is Raito."

"I'm Ryuzaki."

"I feel like I should be giving you something in return."

"There's no need for that. You're safe and that's what matters"

"No really, you're a hero! Heroes need rewards too! Here take this." Raito said, handing Ryuzaki the gem.

"Interesting."

"Oh and since I found that 2 minutes ago I'll also give you… um… my cell phone number."

"There's really no need for…" Ryuzaki started, but he had already written the number on a piece of paper. Raito gave him the paper.

"So… where were you going anyway?"

"I was just going to the park, do you want to come?"

Ryuzaki looked taken aback from Raito's outgoingness, then said "that sounds nice. I'd be happy to."

"Great!"

Together they walked to the park.

* * *

 **Three months later**

Raito and Ryuzaki were walking through the park.

 _'_ _I'm going to the park' –Raito_

 _'_ _Be careful! Lol' –Ryuzaki_

 _'_ _Do you want to come?'-Raito_

 _'_ _Okay' –Ryuzaki_

"Why did you want me out here anyway?" Ryuzaki questioned

"Well…" Raito stopped and turned to the dark haired man. He took Ryuzaki's hands in his own and said, "You are smart, kind, quick-witted, caring and adorable. I can't find a single quality about you that I don't like. You amaze me and give me someone to compete with. What I'm trying to say is that…" he took a breath. "I love you."

"You… love me?" Ryuzaki asked, stunned.

"Yes. Yes I do." Raito smiled.

"I'm afraid… I don't know how to respond to that." The older man said, somewhat timidly.

Raito smiled more and said, "Just tell the truth. I don't care what that truth is."

Ryuzaki looked at Raito, taking in all that he could. His light skin, his brown hair, his milk chocolate eyes. He took a breath and smiled.

"You are in my head every single day. You are amazing, you're perfect. When I'm with you I feel complete. You're the reason I can't concentrate. You're brilliant and you care for everyone. You are so kind to me. There are so many countless things that I love about you, there are no words to describe most of them. I know I already said it, but you are amazing, and I think I'd miss you if I'd never met you." (1)

Raito's smile widened and Ryuzaki hugged him. They kissed softly. The sun was setting as they pulled apart and grinned. They were happy. (2)

* * *

 **A/N: YAY! My first oneshot seems decent! What do you guys think? Before you ask, no, Akio is not a cannon name. I simply like it.**

 **(1) Ryuzaki is quoting the movie "The Wedding Date". Does Raito know? Maybe.**

 **(2) Cliché much? I know. Also, these two smile a lot. (But who wouldn't?)**

 **[Author does not own The Wedding Date. In fact she has never seen it.]**

 **The weird stone is a reference to Just One Spark Is All It Takes by TheVillainousNoble, which is a Kuroshitsuji fic. It happens to be the first yaoi I ever read and the best so far. If you see this for some reason, Villain, great job!**

 **Fun fact: Ryuzaki's 'rant' is 80 words long and Raito's is only 40.**

 **Thanks for reading! ^^**

 **~woody**


End file.
